Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek
(Chapter 3: Rise and Fall) - Trzeci rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left thumb|right Budzimy się w schronie Borisa. Od samego początku słyszymy " " dobiegające zza pomieszczenia. Henry rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając plakat Borisa oraz zegarek, po czym wstaje z łoża. Znajdujemy się w sypialni. Oprócz naszego łoża znajduje się tu również hamak i skrzynia pod nim. Wychodząc z pokoju, znajdziemy się na krótkim korytarzu, na którego końcu będą suszyć się ubrania. thumb|left Wchodząc w pierwsze drzwi na lewo, wstąpimy do łazienki. W środku zastaniemy ją lekko zalaną. Ma ona dwie toalety, z czego w tym momencie mamy wstęp tylko do jednej. Jest w niej również zbite lustro. thumb|right Udając się dalej do następnych drzwi, dojdziemy do Salonu Schronu. Możemy tam dostrzec siedzącego przy stole Borisa, podrygującego w rytm lecącej muzyki. Po prawej stronie jest małe zaplecze kuchenne, po lewej zaś jest wyjście. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 01.ogg|'' ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 02.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, spostrzegając się, że aby otworzyć drzwi, potrzebuje dźwigni. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest dźwignia, ale jest z nami Boris. Dobrze by było podejść do niego i zapytać się, czy wie coś na ten temat. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 02.ogg| ]]". Boris jest głodny i nie dam nam dźwigni, dopóki nie zrobimy mu czegoś do jedzenia. Musimy znaleźć trzy zapuszkowane zupy bekonowe. CH3 BS 1.png CH3 BS 2.png CH3 BS 3.png Jedna z nich jest na beczce w zapleczu kuchennym, druga - na regaliku z Salonie Schronu a trzecia - w skrzyni pod hamakiem w Sypialni. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 05 thatshouldbeenough.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, mając już je wszystkie. thumb|left Boris dalej jest głodny, ale my mamy już składniki. Musimy wrócić się do zaplecza kuchennego, umieści znalezione zupy w garze i poczekać, aż się ugotują. thumb|right Następnie musimy podać porcję zupy Borisowi. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 06 hereyougo.ogg| ]]" powie Henry. Boris, otrzymawszy już posiłek, schyli się i wyciągnie małą skrzyneczkę spod stołu, w której jest dźwignia. Weźmy ją. Teraz możemy bezproblemowo opuścić Schron. Wystarczy, że umieścimy dźwignię w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu oraz ją aktywujemy. thumb|left Drzwi wyjściowe staną do nas otworem. Możemy teraz spokojnie opuścić schron. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 07 letsseewhatsoutthere.ogg| ]]" powie Henry na progu. Boris za nami też wstanie i gdy Henry razem z Borisem będą już na zewnątrz, drzwi od schronu zamkną się automatycznie. Od teraz Boris będzie za nami podążał. thumb|right Idąc korytarzem, natkniemy się na Cudowną Stacyjkę, zabite deskami drzwi oraz nieoświetlony korytarz. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 08 lookslikeitsdarkupahead.ogg| ]]" odezwie się Henry. thumb|left W dalszej części korytarza jest za ciemno, by iść bez oświetlenia. Potrzebujemy jakiegoś źródła światła. Przydatna może okazać się latarka, leżąca na biurku nieopodal. Weźmy ją i pójdźmy dalej. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 30 dontbescaredboris.ogg| ]]" oznajmi Henry Borisowi, który boi się ciemności. Boris będzie podążał za nami, lecz jeśli oddalimy się zbytnio od niego, ten skuli się i będzie czekał, aż oświetlimy mu drogę. Za nami zamknie się brama, więc musimy ruszyć naprzód. Po drodze miniemy masę maszynerii dotrzymującej rytmicznym działaniem tempu naszego kroku. thumb|right W pewnym momencie usłyszymy jakiś stukot nad nim. Boris zacznie się rozglądać z przerażeniem. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 01.ogg| ]]" zapyta Henry, oczekując odpowiedzi. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 02.ogg| ]]" dopowie. thumb|left Wkrótce dotrzemy do małego pokoiku. Znowu zamkną się za nami drzwi. Boris podejdzie do zamkniętego szybu. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 02.ogg| ]]" zapyta Henry. thumb|right Boris ma jakiś pomysł. Wystarczy mu dać latarkę, a on wejdzie do szybu i spróbuje nam odblokować dalszą drogę. thumb|left Po chwili czekania Borisowi udaje się otworzyć nam nową bramę. Idąc korytarzem dalej, docieramy do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek. W tle zaczyna lecieć " ". Henry odezwie się ze zdumieniem "[[Media:Ch3 henry 13 wowidontrememberanyofthis.ogg| ]]". W pomieszczeniu jest Cudowna Stacyjka, sofy a na nich wiele Standów Bendy'ego oraz olbrzymia fontanna atramentowa. W pewnym momencie możemy słyszeć Alice nucącą " ". Musimy wejść dalej po schodach. thumb|right Wchodząc do następnego pomieszczenia, natkniemy się na taśmę produkcyjną pluszaków. Jest tu również kaseta Shawna, w której możemy usłyszeć "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog shawn crookedsmiles.ogg| ]]". Gdy Henry zauważy drzwi za regałami z pluszakami, powie "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BLOCKING THE WAY 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BLOCKING THE WAY 02.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Maszyna do zabawek nie jest zasilona. Aby wprawić ją w ruch, należy odszukać dźwignię odpowiadającą za jej zasilanie. Znajduje się ona niedaleko wyjścia z pokoju. Należy podążać za czarnym przewodem na ziemi. Na jego końcu na ścianie jest przełącznik. Uruchomienie go spowoduje dopływ energii do Maszyny do Zabawek. thumb|right Maszyna jest już zasilona, ale dalej nie działa poprawnie. Jej przekładnie pasowe są poblokowane przez różne zabawki. Trzeba teraz przejrzeć wszystkie 4 przekładnie pasowe i pousuwać przeszkadzające przedmioty. thumb|left Teraz Maszyna do Zabawek działa poprawnie. Użyj dźwigni na jednej z nich, aby poruszyć regały z zabawkami blokujące drogę. Gdy już drogę do drzwi nie będzie nic blokować, udaj się przez nie do następnego pomieszczenia. Jest ono dość mocno stylizowane na Alice Angel. Za szybą po prawej stronie jest regał pełen maskotek Alice, w szybie po lewej zaś - plakat i jej stand. Naprzeciw nas za szybą znajduje się małe studio występów oraz najprawdopodobniej garderoba. thumb|right Gdy podejdziemy zbyt blisko, drzwi za nami się zamkną, światło zgaśnie, zapalą się telewizorki z twarzą Alice oraz zacznie grać swój Jingiel " ". W pewnym momencie w studiu występów zapali się światło, które zwiastuje rychłe pojawienie się Upadła Alice krzyczącej "[[Media:MUS CH3 aajumpscare.ogg| ]]" po czym wybije ona szybę i szyderczo się zaśmieje. W momencie wybicia szyby. Zgasną też wszystkie światła. Zacznie przemawiać do nas Alice "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 03.ogg| ]]" thumb|left Powrócą światła, ale z pokoju zniknie wiele gadgetów z Alice. Szyba jest rozbita, ale także odblokuje się nam nowy korytarz. Ruszmy jego ścianami. thumb|right Po pewnym czasie dojdziemy do rozwidlenia. Na prawo będziemy mieli Ścieżkę Anioła a na lewo - Demona. thumb|left Wybierając Ścieżkę Demona, będziemy przechodzić przez korytarz zalany i ociekający atramentem. W środku znajduje się biurko, regał oraz kaseta Joey'ego na krześle: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog joeydrew timetobelieve.ogg| ]]". Na końcu znajdują się drzwi. thumb|right Wybierając Ścieżkę Anioł, będziemy przechodzić przez korytarz stylizowany na Alice. W środku znajdują się jej plakaty, stand, maskotka oraz kaseta Susie: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog susie everythingiscomingapart.ogg| ]]". Na końcu znajdują się drzwi. thumb|left Drzwi jednej końcowe jednego i drugiego korytarza prowadzą w to samo miejsce. Idąc dalej korytarzem, miniemy Cudowną Stacyjkę. Na samym końcu będą drzwi. Idąc dalej korytarzem zza rogu wychyli się stand Bendy'ego, który wystrasza Henry'ego. Gdy dojdzie on już w to miejsce, ujrzymy Borisa. Henry odezwie się do niego słowami "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BORIS SCARE 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BORIS SCARE 02.ogg| ]]" thumb|right Boris całe szczęście coś ma. Podejdź do niego i weź od niego Rurę z Gent. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 24 thiswilldo.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, mając już rurę w dłoni. thumb|left Mając już broń, możemy ruszyć w dalszą wędrówkę po studiu. Za drzwiami czeka na nas magazyn z zabawkami. Stoi tu wiele regałów przepełnionych pluszakami, gdzieniegdzie leżą też pluszaki-giganty, kolejeczki, samolociki, a na ścianach wiszą Bendy-zegarki. Na podłodze w całym pomieszczeniu są pozostałości niewydrenowanwgo atramentu. thumb|right Idąc dalej przed siebie, dojdziemy do korytarza z panelem kontrolnym, na którym migają dwie lampki. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 20 twoleversatonce.ogg| ]] [[Media:Ch3 henry 21 yougetthisoneillfindtheother.ogg| ]]" oznajmi Henry Borisowi, który staje na czatach pierwszej dźwigni do bramy, którą mamy zamiar zwierzać dalej. thumb|left Potrzebujemy znaleźć drugą dźwignię, gdyż Boris okupuje tą pierwszą. Drogę pomoże znaleźć nam przewód leżący na podłodze. thumb|right Schodząc jednak delikatnie z kursu, możemy natknąć się na korytarz po prawej. Już na jego początku odnajdziemy kasetę z nagraną na niej rozmową Thomasa i Wally'ego: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog Wally Thomas.ogg| ]]". Wkraczając w głąb korytarza, mijając małe bajorko atramentu i skręcając w prawo, natkniemy się na pomieszczenie ze zjeżdżającą Ink Machine. Ruszając dalej tym korytarzem, mijając trochę maszynerii, wkroczymy do kolejnego przejścia na prawo. Zaprowadzi nas ono do korytarza, nad którym znajduje się balkonik ze statuą Bendy'ego oraz z uszkodzoną Cudowną Stacyjką na jego końcu. thumb|left Podążając jednak dalej za kablem do dźwigni, wejdziemy w zaułek zakończony plakatem Gangu Rzezimieszków. Niedaleko niego jest poszukiwana dźwignia. thumb|right Podchodząc jednak do plakatu, zostajemy zaatakowani przez Rurarza. W tle zaczyna lecieć " ". Boris jest przestraszony. Musimy pokonać naszego oponenta. Wystarczy uderzyć Rurarza 6 razy, aby przestał nam zagrażać. Gdy już go pokonamy, usłyszymy " " oraz będziemy mogli przesunąć dźwignię. Po jej przesunięciu brama stanie otworem. thumb|left thumb|right Boris ruszy już dalej. Po przejściu przez przedsionek i korytarzyk z maszynerią dotrzemy na balkon głównej stacji Poziomu K. Ujrzymy, jak na poziom przybywa winda. Nasz kompan zatrzyma się tuż przy niej i poczeka, aż my jedziemy pierwsi. Mińmy więc Cudowną Stacyjkę i toalety, zejdźmy po schodach i wsiądźmy do windy. Za nami wsiądzie też Boris. Winda zamknie się automatycznie i zacznie zjeżdżać w dół. W momencie zamykania się windy i początku jej ruch usłyszymy przemawiającą do nas Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 05.ogg| ]]" Po drodze miniemy jeszcze Poziomu 11. thumb|left Jedziemy windą jeszcze niżej. Naszym celem jest Poziomu 9. Zanim tam dotrzemy, miniemy jeszcze Poziomu P. Gdy będziemy na miejscu, winda się zatrzyma, jej drzwi się otworzą, a Alice przemówi, zachęcając nas do dalszej wędrówki: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT END 02.ogg| ]]". Boris tak jak my opuści windę. Wyjdziemy na balkonik. Po lewej stronie znajduje się pomieszczenie, które jest zabarykadowane deskami. Dalej idąc balkonikiem, dotrzemy do statuy Bendy'ego oraz kolejnych, zamkniętych drzwi. thumb|right Podchodząc do Borisa, zobaczymy, że rusza on w stronę bramy z głową Alice i szyldem "She's quite a gal" nad nimi. Schodząc schodami, po drodze natkniemy się na kasetę Thomasa "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog Thomas CuttingCorners.ogg| ]]", w której narzeka on na jakość działania windy. Miniemy też skrzynię, beczki oraz uszkodzoną Cudowną Stacyjkę. Następnie udamy się na mostek nad zalanym pasażykiem. Most zakończony jest bramką blokującą, która aktualnie jest otwarta. Wchodząc po szerokich schodach, dotrzemy do bramy. Gdy staniemy już obok Borisa, brama zacznie się otwierać. Gdy brama nie będzie jeszcze w całości otwarta, Boris weźmie nogi za pas i pobiegnie szybko korytarzem. thumb|left Ruszmy za nim, mijając po drodze biurko, regał, maszynerię, rurę na suficie oraz stand Alice na końcu. Wchodząc do następnego pomieszczenia, naszym oczom ukaże się straszny widok: 9 martwych ciał Borisów oraz ciała członków Gangu Rzezimieszków: 3 Rurarzy przypiętych do stołów operacyjnych, 2 Wędkarzy wiszących tu i ówdzie oraz 3 Młotkarzy dryfujących na powierzchni atramentu zalewającego pomieszczenie. W atramencie będą również pływać inne rzeczy jak beczki, skrzynie, sofy, głowy Alice. Znajdzie się również jedna trumna w rogu. Z sufitu spływa atrament. Boris stoi i patrzy na jednego ze swoich martwych klonów. Ruszając w drogę deskami przez lekko zamgloną trasę nimi wyznaczoną, usłyszymy wyjaśnienia Alice "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 03.ogg| ]]". Usłyszymy również w tle lecący " ". Po drodze, przy jednym rozwidleniu, dostrzeżemy na biurku kasetę Susie: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog susie lunchwithjoey.ogg| ]]". Idąc dalej, dotrzemy do bramy, która otworzy się, gdy podjedziemy bliżej. Przechodząc przez nią, wejdziemy w korytarz przepełniony maszynerią. Miniemy również stand i plakat Alice. thumb|right Na końcu korytarza będzie niewielkie pomieszczenie ze skrzyniami oraz krzesłem. Za szybą zaś będą działy się straszne rzeczy: krzyczący Rurarz torturowany przez Alice. thumb|left Gdy pojedziemy bliżej, zamknie się za nami brama, Alice na chwilę przestanie torturować swojego wroga i rozpocznie swój monolog, w którego trakcie będziemy słyszeć " ": thumb|right thumb|left thumb|right thumb|left "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 05.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 06.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 07.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 08.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 09.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 10.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 11.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 12.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 13.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 14.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 15.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 16.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 17.ogg| ]]". Gdy Alice zakończ swój monolog, energicznie uderzy w guzik, zasłaniając tym samym siebie i dalej torturowanego Rurarza. Otworzy nam również bramę wyjściową. Musimy wykonać zadania od Alice, jeśli chcemy wydostać się ze studia. Nakazała nam ona wrócić do windy. Zróbmy więc to. Po drodze spostrzeżemy, że Boris już sobie poszedł. Gdy będziemy na schodach, bramka na mostku się zamknie i przemówi do nas Alice "[[Media:ch3 alice 22 gearmissionintro.ogg| '']]" dając nam pierwsze zadanie. thumb|right Mamy zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek po lewej stronie od jej drzwi otrzymujemy od niej klucz nastawny. Weźmy go, a bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy ruszać dalej. Musimy udać się na Poziom K i zebrać 3 specjalne trybiki ukryte w małych skrzyneczkach. Zanim wyruszymy Alice dam nem jeszcze przestrogę: "there are some few rules to our world now. So little truths. But there is one rule we all know to respect down here: beware the ink demon. Stay open for too long and hi'll find you. For if you see him youll better hide. If you don't well i enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work.". Chodzi o to, że gdy tylko zobaczymy Ink Bendy'ego, powinniśmy się ukryć w najbliższej Stacyjce Cudów. Teraz możemy udać się po trybiki. Możemy pojechać windą lub schodami. Wybierając schody, czeka nas długa droga. Wychodząc przez drzwi najbliżej windy, trafimy do małego przedsioneczka na klatce schodowej na Poziomie 9. Są tu krzesła, taborety, biurko, stół rysowniczy oraz parę plakatów. Na podłodze jest również plama atramentu, z której może wyskoczyć Poszukiwacz. Półpiętro wyżej nie ma za dużo. Ściany są brudne, jest skrzyneczka oraz kolejne miejsce, gdzie może pokazać się Poszukiwacz. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy malutką wnękę po lewej stronie, w której będą plakaty, wieszak, taboret z imbrykiem oraz kolejne miejsce, gdzie może pojawić się Poszukiwacz. Na ścianach są 3 otwory wentylacyjne a trochę wyżej - wielki Bendy-zegarek. Kolejne półpiętro ma już sofę, stolik i kosz na śmieci. Na sofie leży taśma filmowa a na stoliku lampka i pluszak Borisa. Na ścianie wiszą tabliczki z trzema symbolami: pluszak, nuta i kałamarz. W jednej ze ścian jest dziura. Na kolejnym półpiętrze są dwie maszyny "Taste&Eat" oraz regał wypełniony zabawkowymi samolocikami. Kilka z nich wala się gdzieś po podłodze. Na następnym półpiętrze nie znajdźmy nic poza kilkoma beczkami, kośćmi porozrzucanymi tu i ówdzie, pajęczynami oraz dziurą w ścianie. Półpiętro wyżej jest już przedsionek klatki schodowej na Poziomie P. Znajdziemy tu szafki, kilka kół zębatych, zalany korytarz, w którym może pojawić się Poszukiwacz, korytarz prowadzący do głównej części Poziomu P, gdzie jest trochę maszynerii, wieszak oraz miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Kolejne półpiętro wyżej jest dość puste. Znajdziemy tu jedynie plakat i skrzynie ułożone jedna na drugą. Kolejne półpiętro zawiera już Stacyjkę Cudów. Oprócz niej jest tu również stolik, regał z miseczkami i patelniami oraz kilka plakatów. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znowu jest dość pusto. Oprócz małej skrzyneczki w rogu oraz rury z zaworem, czy też miejsca pokazywania się Poszukiwacza, nie ma tu nic. Na kolejnym półpiętrze też nic nie znajdziemy poza szafką i otworem wentylacyjnym. Półpiętro wyżej już natkniemy się na Cudowną Stacyjkę, skrzynię i skrzyneczkę, taboret, stolik, wyważone drzwi oraz podświetlane biurko dla animatorów. Nieco wyżej jest już przedsionek klatki schodowej na Poziomie 11. Bezpośrednio po lewej są drzwi na ten poziom. Na klatce zaś znajdziemy różne instrumenty: pianino, 3 wiolonczele, 2 banjo, 2 skrzypiec oraz bęben wielki. Oprócz instrumentów są tu również pulpity na nuty, głośniki i radio na skrzyni, które gdy je włączymy, zagra nam "ink musical". Jest tu również kolejne miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Na kolejnym półpiętrze wyżej znajduje się już biurko z krzesłem i stertą krzeseł leżących nieopodal. Na kolejnym półpiętrze we wnęce znajdziemy skrzynię, a na nich pluszaka Bendy'ego. O skrzynie będzie oparta też muszla klozetowa. W ścianach znowu ujrzymy 3 otwory wentylacyjne. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy regał z telewizorkami oraz beczkę. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy już lampę na skrzyni, nosze oraz różne rzeczy na szafeczkach: kolejkę, głośniczek, patelnię oraz złożone ciuchy. Na kolejnym półpiętrze stoi masa szafek oraz wiele pustych puszek atramentu. Ostatnie półpiętro do przedsionek klatki schodowej Poziomu K. Nie znajdziemy tam nic poza biurkiem i krzesłem. Za drzwiami kryje się poszukiwany Poziom K, na którym mamy do wykonania misję. Zanim jednak wejdziemy na Poziom K, usłyszymy Alice: "have ypu met him? The ink demon? They say he hears everything, every crack of the floor, every russle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if i were you. You never know what will draw him in.". Będąc już na poziomie K, możemy zacząć rozglądać się za trybikami. Niedaleko schodów jest też miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Po drodze możemy napotkać Rurarza trzymającego jeden z takich trybików. Jeśli go zabijemy, będziemy mogli ten trybik wziąć. Eksplorując Poziom K w poszukiwaniu reszty trybików, możemy napotkać Poszukiwacz za rogiem do korytarza z plakatem Gangu Rzezimieszków. Skrzyneczki są rozsiane w różnych miejscach. Większość z nich jest pusta. Natrafiając na takową, Henry odezwie się słowami "Nothing in here" lub "this one's empty". Ostatnie dwa trybiki można znaleźć w skrzyneczkach między regałami strzeżonych przez Poszukiwaczy w Magazynie z Zabawkami. Zbierając ostatni trybik, usłyszymy Alice: "ahh thet should be plenty. Retunr them to me, and try not to die in the way back.". Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.1.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.4= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} Easter Eggi i sekrety Gramofon Gramofon, znajdujący się w Schronie, może zostać wyłączony. Wraz z nim ucichnie " " a animacja Borisa spowolni. center|400px Boris z kością Po otwarciu wyjścia ze Schronu, wracając się do sypialni, możemy podnieść leżącą obok skrzyni kość i dać ją Borisowi. Odblokuje to osiągnięcie " ". Bone 1 Easter Egg.png Bone 2 Easter Egg.png Zepsute słuchawki center|400px Obecność Sammy'ego center|400px Wczesna Ink Machine Beta Ink Machine 1 Easter Egg.png Beta Ink Machine 2 Easter Egg.png Druga siekiera center|400px Dźwigniowe wyzwania Levers Challenge 1 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 2 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 3 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 4 Easter Egg.png Karabinek Tommy'ego Tommy Gun 1 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 2 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 3 Easter Egg.png Projektator trupem center|400px Zabaweczki Bendy'ego Przechadzając się po studiu, można napotkać tu i ówdzie pluszaki Bendy'ego. Interakcja z nimi zakończy się krótkim piskiem zabawki. Po zainterreagowaniu z 25 takimi pluszakami odblokowuje się osiągnięcie " ". center|400px Kaseta Henry'ego center|400px Projektator na Poziomie 11 Projectionist Level 11 1 Easter Egg.png Projectionist Level 11 2 Easter Egg.png Boris pilotem Na suficie w Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek można dostrzec szkic przypominający kształtem Borisa. center|400px Księga z Twórcami Creators Book Easter Egg.png Creators Book Easter Egg Texture.png Znikający Rurarz Piper disappear 1 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 2 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 3 Easter Egg.png Korytarz z Traileru Jeden z korytarzy nawiązuje do korytarza z Traileru R3. Nie było go tam od początku. Wcześniej był wykorzystywany przez twórców jako pomieszczenie testowe. Na końcu korytarza znajduje się uszkodzona Cudowna Stacyjka z napisem " " nawiązującym do sceny z traileru, w której Ink Bendy podbiega do Cudownej Stacyjki, w której zamknęła się postać, której oczami widzimy w trailerze. Pomieszczenie zostało ukazane w trailerze w celu bez spoilerowego ukazania elementów Rozdziału 3. Trailer Room 1 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 2 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 3 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 4 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 5 Easter Egg.png theMeatly Meatly Party.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R3.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine Przemieszczając się korytarzem z traileru R3, skręcając w prawy korytarz za fragmentem zalanym atramentem, na końcu korytarza po lewej można zobaczyć zjeżdżającą w dół Ink Machine. center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na jednego Zabłąkanego Bendy'ego Fanowskie dźwięki 400px|center Fanarty W rozdziale 3 możemy natknąć się na 6 zwycięskich prac fanowskich z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja center|400px Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 3 natkniemy się na dziesięć kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 3 można odnaleźć 42 Zupy Bekonowe. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria Kategoria:Gry